spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Terrible Travis/Proposal 11: The Big (Or As President Donald Trump Would Say...YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Policy Overhaul
Earlier this month, the blasted buffoon Republicans voted to overhaul the tax code. Welp, today I'm gonna be overhauling quite a bit of SBFW policy. Here we go, damn fools. Policies This Proposal Will Repeal *'Reporting Policy '- There's no absolutely no valid whatsoever that the outcome of reports should be decided by a vote. It's just a useless overcomplication of the process. If a user is reported, and it turns out they did indeed break the rules, they should be swiftly disciplined. Why the whole dog and pony show about it? *'Virtually All Provisions of Promotion Policy '- If passed, this proposal will repeal all provisions of the Promotion Policy, excluding Provision #3 of General Requirements and Provisions #1 and #4 of Application Process. Burdensome regulations only serve to hamper the democratic process - let the community decide for itself, without all these silly restrictions on who can request and when getting in the way. *'Provisions #3 and #4 of Automatic User Rights Review Policy' - Under the current system, administrators and other staff members promoted after the passing of Kelpy's Admin Elections proposal will have their automatic rights reviews conducted six months/one year after being promoted. By repealing provisions #3 and #4 of his proposal, I will make it so that newly promoted administrators/staff members instead have their automatic users rights reviews align with everyone else. *'The ban on anonymous contributors '- There is no purpose to this ban. By prohibiting anonymous contributors, we are potentially missing out on a lot of great work and talent. The Squidward Files, a great series, was created by an anonymous contributor. I say we bring them back. *'The ban on R-rated featured content nominations '- That blasted buffoon Kelpy G is trying to stop my masterpiece articles from being featured on the wiki. Policies This Proposal Will Add *'Two additional provisions to Proposal Policy' **'Proposals can't be open for longer than three weeks:' This is to prevent the unnecessary drawing out of voting periods. **'Shortening of voting lengths is prohibited:' Only extensions may be made to a proposal's voting length. No shortening is allowed. This is to prevent users from deliberately deciding to close their proposals when the numbers are favorable to them. *'A reinstation of the Inactivity Act' **'Automatically demote all SBFW staff members that have not used their powers in two months - exceptions can be made if said staff member notifies the wiki they will inactive for a while (however, the mininum amount of notified inactivty is six months - if that threshold is exceeded, said staff member will also be demoted) **Automatically make sure all staff members are given a warning about possible demotion if they have not used their rights for a month **'Note: '''This policy will be applied retroactively. *'The creation of SBFWTracker''' **If passed, this proposal would create SBFWTracker, a fact-checking database to verify candidates' claims and track whether incumbents have stuck to their campaign promises. ***SBFWTracker Policy: ****1. Individual SBFWTracker pages are to exist for each staff member/candidate for staff. ****2. All users are able to contribute to SBFWTracker, however they must make sure that the information they are adding is correct. ****3. Regular users that add incorrect information to SBFWTracker pages will be blocked for one week. Candidates for staff ''that add incorrect information to SBFWTracker pages will be blocked for two weeks. '''Staff members that add incorrect information to SBFWTracker pages will be blocked for three weeks. Policies This Proposal Will Modify *'Provision #3 of Main Guidelines' **Current Policy - Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! **Modified Policy - Don't Discriminate: Don't discriminate against anyone on the basis of their race, sexuality, religion, gender, or any other such characteristics. Bigotry will not be tolerated here. *'Provision #7 of Main Guidelines' **Current Policy - No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the administrative community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. **Modified Policy: No power abuse: If a staff member violates SBFW policy, they will be appropriately punished and an automatic user rights review will be set up. They will be barred from voting on said review. *'Introduction of Ratings Guidelines' **Current Policy - At SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, we like our content to be not particularly graphic, but in order for you to understand what is suitable and what is not, we have put some guidelines up for film ratings. PG and PG-13 fanon should have the templates linked in their respective section headers. **Modified Policy - The following are the rating guidelines for fanon works. All work rated PG-13 or above must have the templates linked in their respective section headers. *'NC-17 Section of Ratings Guidelines' **Current Policy - This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. NC-17 content is NOT acceptable on this wiki. Such content will give you a 1-month ban. The bans will get longer each offense. **Modified Policy - This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. Please note that NC-17 content is in violation of FANDOM's Terms of Use, and posting it is likely to result in a global block. *'Featured Content Policy' **Current Policy - ***1. The nominator will create a blog post listing reasons the article should win. ***2. Everyone can vote support, neutral, or oppose on these nominations. Neutral votes however won't count. ***3. Nomination discussions expire after three months. ***4. On the last day of each month the next month's featured article will be determined based on the current article with the highest percentage at the time will be awarded "featured article" for the following month. ***5. If a nomination contains no content and stays that way for two hours then the nomination will be closed as invalid. ***6. If two articles both have the highest percentage then the administration will decide which article wins. **Modified Policy - ***1. If you'd like to nominate something for featured spin-off or article, add it under the appropriate section on this page. ***2. Everyone can vote support, neutral, or oppose on these nominations. Neutral votes however won't count. ***3. Two seperate elections will be held on the 20th of every month to determine what the featured article and spin-off should be. ***4. These elections will last for a week, and will ulitize ranked-choice-voting. Please state whether you support, oppose, or are neutral towards this proposal in the comments. Votes will be tallied and the result will be decided on January 5th. Time for an overhaul, SBFW. (talk) 12:29, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Proposals Category:WikiPolitics